


A Lucky Slip

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts SK [41]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chance Meetings, Crushes, F/M, Ficlet, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fic, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: On a snowy winter's day, Kagome is rescued by none other than the guy she used to crush on back in high school.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: Reader Prompts SK [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/881838
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	A Lucky Slip

It was snowing. 

Small, white, featherlight flakes that slowly floated through the grey January air.

It felt like a dream, and Kagome couldn’t help smiling.

It snowed so rarely here in Tokyo, that every time it felt like a miracle.

She held up her gloved hand, watched the flakes land and melt against the smooth leather surface. 

She was all but bursting with happiness.

Any day when it snowed in Tokyo had to be a good day!

She resumed walking, hurrying a little as she made her way down the quieter neighbourhood. 

Pretty as the snow was, she must not get too distracted by it – if she was late to work again she’d never hear the end of it.

Kagome turned a corner and continued onto a busier street. 

She looked up at the cloudy sky as she waited for the light to change at a crossroads, smiled to herself as the snowflakes peppered her cheeks like tiny cold kisses.

The light changed and Kagome swiftly walked across the street.

She was almost on the other side when it happened.

Her foot slipped. The whole world tilted and slowed as she fell backwards. 

She had just enough time to think  _ oh no _ .

But instead of the cold pavement she’d expected, her back collided against something solid but considerably softer.

Steady hands shot out to catch her elbows.

For a second, Kagome simply blinked and breathed, disoriented.

“Don’t worry, miss. I’ve got you,” a voice rumbled, bringing her back to reality.

Kagome’s cheeks heated. She scrambled to gain her feet, mindful of the treachery patch of ice that had been lurking under the snow.

The hands were still there, supporting her and steering her to the safety of the sidewalk. 

Kagome whirled around. 

“I’m so sorry,” Kagome burst out. “Thank you so much, I –”

The words died in her throat as her breath caught. Her blue eyes grew wide as she caught a good look at the stranger who had just saved her – except, he was no stranger at all.

She hadn’t seen Nakamura Sesshoumaru for years but recognised him instantly.

He frowned at her, his eyes mirroring her surprise. “Higurashi?”

Kagome stared at him, speechless.

Sesshoumaru had been two years her senior in high school. He had been the prince of the school – complete with his own fan club. And while Kagome had never been one of his fans, she had not been impervious to his handsome looks either. 

And yet, even more startling than being saved by her old school crush out of the blue was that one fact that…

“You know who I am?”

One eyebrow arched.

“Higurashi Kagome. Nishiyama high. Archery club. Right?”

“Right. Just that, umm, I didn’t think you even knew I existed,” Kagome babbled, gesturing at him. “I mean, you’re  _ Sesshoumaru. _ ”

“Oh, I knew you existed,” he replied. A corner of his lip curled up.

Kagome blinked, her confusion growing.

_ What did that even  _ mean _? _

“Oh. Ok. I’m glad to hear that I didn’t completely fade into obscurity.” She blushed.

First, she’d practically fallen into his lap and now her face was red as a tomato and she was talking utter nonsense. Anything she could do to make herself more of an idiot? In front of  _ Sesshoumaru _ . Oh dear universe swallow her whole now, please.

Her embarrassed thoughts froze completely, though, as soon as she stole another glance at him and saw that he was smiling. At her.

Long-dormant butterflies stirred in her stomach.

_ Uh-oh _ .

“No obscurity whatsoever for you, Higurashi,” he replied. “I can assure you that.”

Kagome swallowed. 

The butterflies were making more ruckus now. 

“Come, you must be getting cold, just standing on the street. Which way were you heading?”

Sesshoumaru’s hand pressed against the small of her back.

Kagome’s stomach jumped.

“Oh shit! Work! Can’t be late!”

“Then we’d better get going, Higurashi.”

“...We?”

“I’d like to walk with you if you don’t mind. It's treacherous weather and I don’t want you to slip and fall.”

“Oh, I don’t want to trouble you, you must be busy –”

“No trouble, Higurashi. Let me play a hero for you a little longer, will you?”

Well then. There was only one thing to say to that.

“All right, thank you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Continued in an independent sequel [Better Late Than Never](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672508).


End file.
